bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Constantinos Brakus/Quotes
Walking Around *Apparently positive thinkers outlive pessimists. Great. So I'm going to die young AND miserable. *That window's been broken six times already. Figures in a dump like this. *If the sky fell on my head I don't think I'd feel any worse than I do right now! *This school is rotten to the core! *Bullworth is the worst school ever. Conversing *I'm not a pessimist. I'm just in a bad mood. Permanently. *Yeah the Greasers wanted me to join them because of my hand to hand skills, but I'm not interested! *Yeah I went to the girls dorm last night, they totally tired me out. *I think Mr. Burton really hates everybody. *Have you know that all of the teacher hate us ? When Attacking * I don't like to use violence, cuz my problem's butt's! * When Fighting *I'm gonna kill you! * You suck big time! * You fight like my mom! * Hit me with your best shot! * Genuinely awful! * I hate you! Taunting *Honestly, don't mess with me. Shoving *Back Off! *You annoying prick! Watching Fights *Kick 'im in the nuts! *You both suck at fighting. Addressing Jimmy *Please don't hurt me, I'll write about you in the school paper. *Kay,,,, I'll do your homework for next week *You know i have money Crying *I hate my life! Hit by a stink bomb *I hate stink bombs! *That's not funny, it just smells. Given a swirlie *Ohh you could have flushed it first! *I think I have something in my ear. *As usual I get picked on! Hit by bike *Oh great, now I've been run over... can my day get any worse? *No no that's fine, just go straight through me! After being knocked out *I...hate you...! *I want to die... *Groan* I....can't...take it anymore... *Everything hurts... *Why did you ''do ''that? *You'll...regret this...one day... While snitching to a Prefect *I know you won't believe me, but I just saw something that you should know about. Taken down and spit on *Oh! You are so disgusting! Kicked in groin *Ugh! That hurts so much! All Quotes During missions and others *Sure... I'll give you the chocolate, if you pay. *Whoa! Take the stupid chocolate. *I didn't want them anyway. *Ooohh... so you want this crap? *It isn't halloween for real if no one throws a dead rat at a girl. Will you do it Jimmy? *Get lost, retard! *Leave me alone! *You won't catching me! *Hey! Check this out! *Move it! Come in through! *Out of my way! *Watch out! *Eat flaming death! *You'll never catch me! *This kid is trying to steal the comics! Help! *Guys! Jimmy's being a jerk! Giving the errand *Let me say... let me say! *I'm sick of those bullies harassing me all the time! I'll pay you if you beat a bunch of them up. *You know what would be cool? If you egged the girls' dorm. Come on, do it! *There's this girl you see, and I want to put some chocolate in her locker. Will you do it? *I heard you're the locker stuffing champion. Wanna prove it? Getting knocked off bike *Typical. My bike's probably broken as well. *I should to guessed that would happen to me! Comment on successful bike trick *That sucks! *I don't think that was particularly impressive! Comment on failed attempt at trick *Are you okay? *That looked painful. Stealing a bike *I really need this bike! *Someone just stole my bike! Has bike stolen from *Do you want my sweater as well while you're at it?! *That's the second time today! Can't you people buy your own bikes?! Winning a fight #1 *Oooh... I feel dizzy! *Hey...! This is actually fun! When into him bump friend *Sorry! *Excuse me! *Ex-cuse me! When into him bump others students and enemies *Can't you just watch where you're going?! *What are you, blind? *Doesn't anybody look where they're going?! *I suppose I should, jump out of your way, should I? *That's so typical. Why don't you mind you're walking? *What am I? Just like, some nobody you can bump into? *Hey! Watch it, bozo. When into him bump Jim after he's expelled *Hey! You can't bump me anymore. You're more of a nobody than me! Getting hit with bike/car *Oh great. I've just been run over. Can my day get any worse? *Why does this stuff always happen to me? *No, no, that's fine. Just drive straight through me. Saying Goodbye *Jimmy, hey! I gotta go write an article for the paper. *I feel a bit sick. I think I better lie down. *I'm starving. I gotta go find something to eat. Saying about something at the carnival *That was terrible. *That almost made me lose the will to live. Calling friends for help *I need some help over here! *Can somebody, anybody, please help me! Chasing someone *Stop! I can't be bothered to run! *If you stop, we could settle this like men. When someone hide from him *God damn it, I can't go there and you know it. *Come back here and face me! Out of breath *I think... I'm gonna... Hurry! Walking around talking to himself *I'm hungry already. *How cannot be expected to survive on so little food? *That window's been broken six times already. Figures in a dump like this. *This whole school is rotten to the core! *If the sky fell on my head I don't think I'd feel any worse than I do right now! *Bullworth is the worst school ever. Complaining *I think it's a disgrace. *Did you see? I think it's outrageous. When confused *I just don't understand. Marveling *Well done, I suppose! *That was okay! During a conversation *There was something else I wanted to tell you. *Can I say one more thing actually? *I think Mr. Burton really hates everybody. *I'm in love with Pinky and she doesn't even look at me. *Edna never gives anyone enough food at mealtimes. *Ted and his cronies think they own this dump. *What's with all these cliques? They suck. *Those jerks think they on the top floor at the boys' dorm. *What's with all these garden gnomes...? Everyone seems to haven't their yards, they suck. *There's so much graffiti around these days. I think it makes this place looks like even more of a dump. *Everyone else seems to have seen those pictures of Mandy. Everyone except me, of course. *Thank God. We can get out of this place soon. *Great so there's rats in the library. How am I supposed to return my books then? *Yeah I know what you mean. *That can't be true. *Yeah. How depressing. *You must be joking. *Apparently positive thinkers outlive pessimists. Great. So I'm going to die young AND miserable. *I'm not a pessimist. I'm just in a bad mood. Permanently. *Did I ever tell you that my parents actually dislike me? *I sometimes feel like it's just not worth it, you know. *Former. *I know how you feel. *You think you've got it bad? *That's nothing. I'd kill to be in your situation. *This school is falling apart. *None of us will be able to get jobs when we'll leave school. *Life sucks. And then you die. *What can go wrong will go wrong. *See you later, I guess! *Bye then! *Okay then, bye! *I'm working on the yearbook now. It's gonna be awesome! *I was nominated for an award for that article I wrote in the school paper. *I haven't had any money stolen for all week! *I'm gonna leave here as soon as I can! Category:Character Quotes